A Kiss Goodbye
by tomoya-542002
Summary: Remus reminiscences on his favorite moment between him and Sirius.


A Kiss Good-bye

By: tomoya542002

A/N: 'kay, so I was looking through my "stories put on hold" stuff and I came across this cutesy little fic. I redid/finished it and here it is! It was inspired by Simple Plan's "Every time" (and that just tells you how old this is!).

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song "Every time". If I did I'd be one rich and happy little girl, but alas, I'm not, sigh.

---------------------------------------------A Kiss Good-bye-------------------------------------------

Sirius,

Every time I think of you, a certain memory always comes to mind. It is one of the happiest memories I have of us, and I love reminiscing on it. You had, for some reason or an other decided to climb into my bed at three in the morning, sitting on top of me and calling my name until I woke up. I had pushed you off and told you to go away, but you just laughed and grabbed the sleeve of my shirt. You pulled me out of my bed and led me down to the common room, saying you had something really important to show me.

"Can't you show James? He can fill me later," I hissed.

You had stopped and turned to face me, a hurt look in your beautiful eyes. You slowly moved your hand down my arm to take mine. "Because I don't _want_ to be with James for this, I _want_ to be with _you_!" you said quietly, bringing my hand up until it was so close to your mouth I could feel your warm breath on it was you spoke. "Please?"

My heart skipped a beat as you gently pressed those soft lips against my hand. If I had had my wand, I would've hexed you so badly for doing that. You had known that I _liked_ you and you had a bad habit of teasing me with your soft kisses and gentle tough before chasing after some girl… and you had also known that you had me wrapped around your finger, all you had to do was smile and I'd be yours to command.

So what did you do? You gave me that killer smile of yours and the next thing I knew I was fully dressed and you were helping me onto the back of that blasted motorcycle of yours.

"So where are we going?" I asked as you climbed up in front of me. You shrugged and started the bike. I wrapped my arms around your waist so that I wouldn't fall off.

As the bike rose into the air, I let out a small whimper and snuggled closer to you, burying me face into your shoulder as you laughed. I hope you know I wasn't scared, I was just looking for a good excuse to cuddle with you without you noticing I was doing so… okay, so maybe I was a little scared, but that's beside the point.

A while later, we landed on a Muggle road and began to drive instead of fly. You started talking about everything that had happened between us, all the fun adventures we had with the others, and how you wished it would be that way forever. I was confused; after all, graduation wasn't for another two months, so why would you be talking like? But I didn't say anything, just listened to you talk as we drove along.

The sun had begun to rise when your motorcycle broke down. You didn't seem to care, just pulled out your wand, shrunk it, and put it in your pocket, continuing our journey on foot.

"Why are we doing this again?" I asked you, growing a little impatient.

"Dunno… I just wanted t o spend some time with you, that's all," you replied with a casual shrug.

"But you spend time with me everyday," I insisted, "Why is this so special?"

You smiled and said, "Because…"

I had stopped walking and crossed my arms. "Because _why_?" I snapped, glaring at you.

You stopped walking also and sighed. "Because today we're walking around in the middle of nowhere with no one to interrupt us," you said, your back still to me.

Once again I felt my heart start pounding faster than normal. I needed to know what you meant when you said that. "In-interrupt us from doing w-what?" I had stuttered, feeling both excited and scared.

You turned to face me then, a silly grin on your handsome face. "From going on an all-day shopping spree!" you had exclaimed happily.

I felt like punching you for getting my hopes up like that. I honestly thought you were going to reveal your undying love for me or something like that. But that was never your style; you just didn't do things like that.

You didn't seem to notice my reaction as you ran over to me and grabbed my hand. You practically dragged me down the road and to a small Muggle town I hadn't noticed before.

You pranced around town with me sulking and muttering next to you, spending all your money (which you must've gotten converted to Muggle money sometime before we left) on the stupidest of things. You bought every little toy you saw (yo-yo's, paddle-balls, action figures, and even plastic swords, it didn't matter), almost bought-out the candy-store, got bags and bags of clothes, and anything else that caught your eyes. After awhile I even got caught up in your enthusiasm, casting my bad mood aside to goof-off with you.

As we slowly made our way back down the road, you stopped and let out a weary sigh. "I'm not going back to Hogwarts," you said, taking me surprise and confusing me again.

"What do you mean?" I had asked, but you just shook your head.

You reached into your pocket and pulled out the (shrunk) bags of stuff you had bought. "Here, you take these," you said as you handed me the bags, "I've no need for them. I'm not going back…"

"But why not!" I shouted, growing frustrated.

"Because there's no reason for me to go back! James is going off and marrying Lilly, Peter's a coward so he's no fun to hang out with, and… and there's just nothing left for me there," you sighed.

I was close to tears. You said you had nothing left there… did that include me? Am I so insignificant that you don't even consider me a good enough reason to stay at Hogwarts? "What about me? Do I mean nothing to you!" I had asked.

A small smile had tugged at the corners of your mouth. You lifted you hand and ran your fingers through my hair. I fought the urge to lean into your touch as you softly whispered, "Of course you mean something to me… you mean the world to me…"

I had closed my eyes as you leaned forward and gently kissed me. All too soon you pulled back. "You're the reason I stayed as long as I did," you murmured, "but I can't stay there any longer… I can't go back yet."

I heard a small "pop" and when I opened my eyes, you were gone. At first I was pissed that you just left like that, but I cherished that kiss, I was so happy to know that you felt the same.

But now I'm standing here, wishing that I could give it all back. Those words I had been dying to hear you say, the kiss I'd been longing for, everything, I'd give it all back in a heartbeat to spend just one last day with you… I love you.

Remus sighed and folded the note into the shape of a bird and sent it through the ragged veil hanging on the arch where it disappeared. "Good-bye Sirius…" he whispered gently before Apparating out of the Department of Mysteries.

-------------------------------------------End------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So it's done… yep… Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it and I'm asking for reviews! Tell me what ya think of the story!


End file.
